


Seeking the Sword

by Gnomedrawing



Series: Wee Folk Link [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fabric Art, Fanart, Gen, Master Sword (Legend of Zelda), Sculpture, Shopping, Yiga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomedrawing/pseuds/Gnomedrawing
Summary: Link scoured antique stores and the internet in search of the legendary sword. There were probably better ways to do this. . .
Series: Wee Folk Link [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762612
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Seeking the Sword

“I’m sorry about the delay, but you asked for a sword that seals the darkness. Our associates are working on it, but it’s not like we keep them in stock, or can just pull one out of a rock somewhere.”

“So, here’s a guy on eBay, says he’s got the Master Sword. Think it’s legit?” “I don’t know, who is he?” “No name, just ‘Traveller’… Oh. Wait. Yiga.”

No one had the sword he was looking for. At a certain point it seemed easier just to walk around in the woods hoping he would see it.


End file.
